Be My Valentine
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Mild language. Another Valentine's Day finds Stephanie alone, will Ranger step up?


Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: This is not an unusual holiday story but Miss Margaret begged for a Valentine Story. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Ranger POV:**

I was sitting in my office on Valentine's Day. It was just another day really, although I had scheduled a flower delivery for my Babe. I know she and the cop broke up, not that he'd give her a gift anyway. The one time he did was when he was out of town on a job and a dozen yellow roses were delivered. I heard that Gilman took care of it for him. He couldn't be bothered to even call or go on the internet to order. She offered and he took her up on it so it was yellow roses. I may not be marriage material but I know enough to send red roses to the woman I love. Two dozen red roses will be delivered along with a three pound box of See's candy in a red heart. I don't know much about chocolate but my sister insists that it's the best.

I heard a knock on my door so I barked out "Enter," the men know better than to bother me.

Tank entered my office and sat in the chair in front of my desk. What. The. Hell. He never does this. I raised an eyebrow at him, he knew I was impatient. "Plans with Steph tonight?"

"No," I stated in a don't mess with me tone.

"So, you're just gonna let the cop slide right back in. You know when he's done with his family and girlfriends he shows up at her door with pizza. She thinks so little of herself she thinks she doesn't deserve anything better," Tank said.

"You have a point?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to step up. The guys are tired of watching her go back to him. If you don't make a move tonight and she's not back together with him tomorrow morning several of the men are going to step up. I thought you should know before I have to hide a body. So what are ya gonna do?" With that cheery dose of reality, he stood up and ambled out of my office, leaving me with my thoughts.

I sat at my desk for over an hour thinking about what Tank said. I know Lester will be the first one to step up. I'm not sure if he'll be serious about her and the thought of Steph being a conquest makes me sick to my stomach. Even worse is if he is serious. I know he'll treat her well, better than Morelli and I would never poach any woman from one of my men. Steph was the love of my life, I could handle her with Morelli because I knew he'd never be serious and she'll never let him order her around. But if she was with one of my men, that was another story.

I know that I have a lot of issues. I can be a cold hearted bastard, I killed for money. I worked as a mercenary. I don't know if I can give Stephanie what she needs. I don't know if I can marry her and give her children. It's not that I don't want to, but if I did would she be in too much danger? Would the children be safe? I know that dictators have families but they live in a very secure environment. They have body guards. I could never ask Stephanie to live that way because I know how she gets. She gets crazy at the idea of being guarded and locked up. I blew out a breath.

I heard the noise level increase in the Control Room, which could only mean one thing. Stephanie was here. I stepped out of my office and made my way quietly behind her. I watched her touch the back of her neck as I approached. She turned around and gave me one of her breathtaking smiles. "Babe," I said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ranger. I'm meeting Hal for lunch so he's not alone all day today before he works a double night shift. He's been a little down since his girlfriend broke up with him," she babbled.

I smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "That's very thoughtful," I said. That was the thing about her, she was always thinking of others.

I heard the door open, looked up and saw Hal walk in. He had seemed a little down lately, now I knew why. I never asked. None of the men really did. We weren't exactly touchy-feely kind of guys.

"Hey Steph," Hal said.

"Hey, are you ready to go Hal? I thought we could go to Fat Burger. A big juicy burger with plenty of catsup, fat fries and a chocolate dipped strawberry shake with whip cream. Yum," she said.

Hal smiled shyly saying, "Can I get bacon? Oh, oh and a plain strawberry shake."

I watched her give him a gentle smile, "Sure big guy, whatever you want. I really appreciate you going with me because Lula and Connie are busy at the spa getting ready for their big dates. I didn't want to go by myself," she said.

I watched in awe as Hal seemed to puff up. She made him feel important and made it seem like he was doing her a favor. She didn't want him to feel bad and she didn't want him to be lonely on Valentine's Day. She was so sweet, kind and caring. I was a fool I realized, I needed her. "Babe," she turned and looked at me. "Plans for tonight?"

"No," she said with sadness in her eyes. "I was going to stay home, order a pizza and give myself a mani and pedi."

"Have dinner with me tonight. I can make reservations or we can have Ella make dinner."

"Ranger," she said to me in tone you would use on a naughty child, "it's Valentine's Day. Luis is taking Ella to dinner tonight. I wouldn't dream of asking her to cook us dinner. On top of that every restaurant is booked for reservations. You'll never get one. For such a master planner you are sadly lacking tonight."

"Babe, I'll pick you up at six."

**Stephanie's POV**

I walked into the Bonds Office and thought a heart had thrown up. Lula and Connie were both in love. There were hearts, flowers, balloons and stuffed animals all over the place, including a dancing pig from Hallmark. I was truly happy for them but I didn't need it thrown in my face like this. Lula was wearing red hot pants with red thigh high boots in deference to the cold. She paired that with a neon pink halter top. Connie was wearing a red pencil skirt with a white scoop neck sweater that had red hearts around the hem. She was wearing a pair of red platform four inch FMP's. I on the other hand had on a pair of jeans I found at Goodwill. They were faded Levi's. Why buy new when they just get ruined. I was wearing a navy blue long sleeve tee and a pair of Cat boots. They began talking about their plans for the night while eating heart shaped donuts with red and pink frosting and heart sprinkles. Even the take out cups from Tasty Pastry had hearts on them.

"Vince said that he along with Tank and several other Rangemen have rented the back room at Rosini's. They have set up tables with candles and flowers for their dates. They even had Tasty Pastry make a cake for dessert plus all the other standard ones they serve. They have all pitched in and everyone is going to have filet mignon for dinner with baked potatoes and salad. It's gonna be a great night. There is a band playing so everyone can slow dance," Connie said.

Lula added, "Tank told me they got us appointments at that exclusive day spa for a massage, manicure, pedicure, hair and make-up. Even Lenny pitched in for Mary Lou. We need to leave to get there on time. I plan to enjoy my day."

Connie just noticed me, "Gee, where's your red Steph? Here's your file."

I gave a small smile that didn't reach my eyes, "Why bother, I have no plans. I have no date and I'm staying in tonight. Everyone has plans, including Grandma. I'm meeting Hal for lunch because he took a double shift tonight. His girlfriend broke up with him so he has no plans."

Connie smiled, "I'm sure Joe will show up with a pizza. He always does when he gets around to it. I mean you don't like all that romance anyway."

I was done, so much for my friends. Like I didn't know I came after work, family and friends as far as Joe was concerned. He knew he could get laid anytime. I didn't make demands so I was a safe bet. I didn't need it rubbed in my face after hearing how wonderful their boyfriends were. "Well, toodles."

**Lula's POV**

I watched Steph from the time she walked in until she left. She seemed so sad. I knew she and Super Cop were in an off phase. I also knew Ranger wasn't stepping up. He hadn't been around much between going off on some super spy mission then issues at his other offices.

"Connie, that was mean just now."

"Come on Lula. She needs to kick Morelli to the curb for good. He doesn't appreciate her and he doesn't do anything nice for her. I guarantee he doesn't send her flowers. I mean I only heard about those yellow roses. No other time. He doesn't take her out to dinner. He always breaks up around her birthday and again at Christmas and Valentine's Day. If they are together he'd have to get her something. I mean take some time to think of her. All he wants is sex with her. I bet he's never had a real conversation with her."

"I know you're probably right Connie but what can we do? We can't give her self-esteem," I said. Then I got an idea. I picked up my cell and hit speed dial one, "Tankie. We gots to do somthin' about Ranger and Steph. Steph is all alone today. That girl is sad and plans to do her own nails tonight with pizza. You know what that means. Super Cop gonna show up and use her again."

"I'll see what I can do my love. He's meaner than a snake when Bombshell is with the cop," Tank said.

**Stephanie's POV**

I just dropped Mooner off after Vinnie re-bonded him and unfortunately I ran into Morelli at the station. He had insinuated he'd be by later that night, when he got off shift. I had told him not to bother. I was obviously an afterthought. He didn't think that highly of me. It was really very sad that I'd spent so much of my life chasing after him. He wasn't as wonderful as everyone had made him out to be. He was only interested in sex on his terms, sports and his job. I mean seeing his family show up at his house for the Mets game one Sunday had been eye opening. I was now glad he spent his savings on a plasma screen TV as opposed to an engagement ring. I mean what would happen if I said no. You'd hear my mother screaming in China. I couldn't deal with that.

I began driving to Rangeman to meet Hal for lunch. Poor guy had bought an engagement ring for a girl back home. They had a long distance relationship and things seemed to be working out for them, she was talking about moving to Trenton then all of a sudden he got a call from her she was ending it because she was getting married to another guy and she was pregnant. I felt so bad for him. He was completely devastated by such a betrayal. I mean who wouldn't be right.

My thoughts turned to Ranger as they often did. At least he was honest enough to tell me straight out he only wanted sex. He wasn't relationship material he said but then again he said he thought about marrying me. For a man like Ranger to say that it meant something I think. At first I laughed it off because it was such a foreign idea but sometimes it made me get a squishy stomach. I could picture myself married to Ranger. I wouldn't be a housewife in the traditional sense like when I pictured myself married to Morelli. I think things could work with Ranger if he'd let it.

I pulled into the garage and parked in the spot next to the elevator that now had a sign indicating it was my assigned spot. Ranger had his four spots, the Turbo, Cayenne, Mercedes sedan and Ford F150. He would use a fleet vehicle when picking up a skip. There was also a sign for Tank's spot which was on the other side of mine. I thought that it was probably important that Ranger had given me an assigned spot in his garage. I climbed into the elevator and got off on the Control Room floor where we agreed to meet. I wanted to be able to see Ranger today. I figured he would either work tonight or he had a date. I didn't want to think of him dating anyone else. Is that bad?

I looked up as I left the elevator to see Lester dressed in a Depends and nothing else. What the heck was going on? I did notice the pack on his back with NERF arrows. I heard him say, "I win you losers. You all thought I wouldn't dress as Cupid. That's $1000 for me pay up."

I saw the guys paying him. I was shocked, "Les, you are a nut."

He smiled and said, "See something you like Beautiful?"

"Nope, just some crazy guy in a diaper," I replied.

He shook his head and heard Ranger's door open. "Oh, shit. I gotta go." We watched him push open the door to the stairs as I felt the tingle on my neck. "Babe," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ranger. I'm meeting Hal for lunch so he's not alone all day today before he works a double night shift. He's been a little down since his girlfriend broke up with him," I babbled.

He smiled and kissed me on top of the head. "That's very thoughtful," he said. I heard the door open, looked up and saw Hal walk in.

"Hey Steph," Hal said.

"Hey, are you ready to go Hal? I thought we could go to Fat Burger. A big juicy burger with plenty of catsup, fat fries and a chocolate dipped strawberry shake with whip cream. Yum," I said.

Hal smiled shyly saying, "Can I get bacon? Oh, oh and a plain strawberry shake."

I gave him a gentle smile, "Sure big guy, whatever you want. I really appreciate you going with me because Lula and Connie are busy at the spa getting ready for their big dates. I didn't want to go by myself."

"Babe," I turned and looked at Ranger, "Plans for tonight?"

"No, I was going to stay home, order a pizza and give myself a mani and pedi."

"Have dinner with me tonight. I can make reservations or we can have Ella make dinner."

"Ranger," I said in a tone you would use on a naughty child, "it's Valentine's Day. Luis is taking Ella to dinner tonight. I wouldn't dream of asking her to cook us dinner. On top of that every restaurant is booked for reservations. You'll never get one. For such a master planner you are sadly lacking tonight."

"Babe, I'll pick you up at eight."

I nodded and walked in the elevator with Hal. We made it to the garage and we took separate vehicles. I was going to need a new outfit for tonight. Hal and I ate our burgers. They were so good, nice and juicy, dripping catsup. The fries were perfect, I loved steak fries. The girl said the chocolate strawberry shake wasn't very good so I had a plain chocolate one and Hal had strawberry. We had a good time talking and he told me it was getting easier for him. I was glad, Hal was a nice guy. I wish I knew someone who would appreciate him.

I went to the mall and found the perfect dress at Macy's. It was pink, not red. It had a flowy skirt that came just below the knee and wrapped across my breasts to make them look bigger. I then went over to Vicky's to get a new thong and bra in pastel pink to wear tonight. I had a great pair of black FMP's to wear with it. I didn't want to wear pink shoes too. I thought it was a bit much.

I drove home and climbed into the elevator. I rode up without company; Mrs. Besler must be taking a nap. I unlocked the door and entered my apartment and set my bags down when I heard a knock. I checked the peephole and found Mr. Cargill from across the hall and over one to the left. He was holding a box, "Hi Mr. Cargill. What can I do for you," I said as I pulled open the door.

"Happy VD Chickie. I signed for this box for you," he said as he handed me the box.

"Thank you very much, you have a good day," I replied.

I took the box into the kitchen and opened it up to find a big red heart filled with candy. I looked at the bottom and it said three pounds. I looked for the packing slip among those white Styrofoam pieces; it said 'Happy Valentine's Day, Love Carlos.' I was stunned; the address was from See's Candy in California. I know he had ordered this before today or else it wouldn't have come before today. I mean wow. He did this for me. Maybe dinner wasn't a pity date. I picked up a piece of chocolate and moaned. It was a chocolate buttercream and it was the best chocolate I'd ever had. This was bliss.

I heard a knock at the door again. I checked the peephole again and saw a man holding a huge bouquet of flowers. I answered the door and he said, "Stephanie Plum?" I nodded yes and took the vase from him.

I set the flowers on the counter and was surprised by how large the bouquet of red roses was. I opened the card before removing the cellophane wrap over the flowers. The card read 'Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. I love you Babe.' I was shocked. Ranger had sent me flowers and chocolate. Now he was taking me to dinner. Even if he ordered the flowers today, which I doubt he did, I knew he had ordered the candy before today. I wonder where we were going for dinner. Where could he get a reservation at the last minute?

I tapped on Rex's cage and asked what he thought but I didn't get an answer. I went into the bathroom to begin the beautifying ritual for my date with Ranger. I was beginning to get excited. I spent the next three hours taking a bath, doing my nails, hair and make-up. I had just slid my dress over my head when I heard the locks tumble. I walked out and saw Morelli standing in my foyer with a grim look as he eyed the flowers and candy on my counter.

**Ranger's POV**

I had carefully dressed in a grey wool blend suit, I didn't pay much attention to brands but I knew Ella had ordered it to be custom tailored for me. All my suits were. I was too muscular to buy off the rack plus I needed to have it tailored to hide my guns. I had on a white silk shirt with a red silk tie. I had stopped and purchased one white rose from a street corner vendor for the elevator lady. I knew she was widowed and she was probably lonely. I felt bad for her, I thought of my abuela who was alone as well. I had sent her and my mother each a dozen white roses. I was raised right after all.

I pulled into the lot and saw Morelli's POS cop car. I'm glad I had made plans with Babe already. I doubt she'd send me away because he showed up. At least I hoped she wouldn't. I saw the elevator open and the old lady was manning it. She had her walker. She asked "Second floor?"

"Yes, ma'am. And this is for you," I said as I handed her the rose.

She blushed and stammered as her eyes filled with tears, "I haven't been given a rose since my husband died twenty years ago. Thank you, white roses are my favorite. I hope you have some somewhere for Stephanie."

I gave her small smile, "My mother raised me right. I already had red roses and candy delivered."

"Oh, you are a good man. Unlike that other one," she murmured as the door opened.

I pushed the button to hold the door open as she slowly made her way out of the elevator and walked to her door. I offered to unlock it for her but she said it wasn't locked. I shook my head; I guess it was okay seeing as how she was riding the elevator up and down. I made my way to Stephanie's door and could hear the cop yelling. I knocked and opened the door. As I stepped in I saw Babe in a pink dress. She looked beautiful with her eyes flashing anger at the cop.

"Babe," I said.

She smiled at me, one of those breathtaking smiles like this morning. "Ranger, I'm ready to go. Joe was just leaving."

Morelli couldn't take a hint I guess. "I see you have gone all out Manoso. Couldn't find another woman to ask to dinner? I mean any one will do for a quick screw right?"

I ignored the jab but saw Babe's face. He obviously didn't realize he had just insulted her. "Joe, I told you to leave; more than once. I have plans with Ranger to go to dinner. It's not our fault you didn't make plans for tonight and we broke up. You have no business being here."

I watched him stomp over to the door and yank it open, "This isn't over Cupcake," he spat.

She shook her head and we made our way out the door. I helped her into the Cayenne and drove to Rosini's. I had a table added to the room the men had rented and added our meals to the list. I was even having the filet. I knew it would make Stephanie happy.

She reached over and took my hand as we drove saying, "Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight. I also want you to know I appreciate the candy and flowers."

I simply said, "I'm glad you liked them and I hope tonight will be the start of someday for us Babe. I want to be the one to make you happy every day."

"I'd like that very much," my Babe said.

* * *

Stephanie and Ranger began dating that night and were married six months later. They haven't decided whether they want children yet but are blissfully happy and Joe is not her life any longer.


End file.
